Handsaws come in many different forms. Examples of handsaws include the cut-off saw and the chainsaw. Typically, the handsaw has a motor portion attached to a blade portion. In the instance of the chainsaw the motor portion can include a rear handle and a front handle with the motor portion being coupled to a bar having a chain rotating around the bar and back through to the motor portion.
Handsaws have been transported in carrying cases and/or mounted onto scabbards for example. However, the carrying cases can be cumbersome, taking up valuable cargo space and deteriorating rapidly over time. Likewise, the use of scabbards can result in the bending of the bar of the chainsaw for example.